


Pieces of Paper

by kckaye



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kckaye/pseuds/kckaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never understood why a piece of paper could hold so much meaning, until Katniss showed me. A short fluffy fic that has Katniss showing Peeta what he means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going on a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is similar to any other story out there, I haven't had time to read every piece of Everlark Fanfiction. I also apologize for taking a few small minor liberties with Suzanne Collins' hunger Game series and hope that she isn't too upset that I was tinkering in a small corner of her sandbox.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta did it again.

Though this time it wasn't just a casual or flippant comment. This time it was real. The proposal itself wasn't the issue. He started with the same foundation he always used: nothing would have to change, I could keep my name, we would continue our current arrangement of living together and being all 'couplely'.

He wanted the piece of paper. The piece of paper that he could show off to everyone that he was mine and I was his. No one needed this confirmation, Peeta's just wanted the tangible piece of paper. Official. Final.

I don't know why a piece of paper has me so tied up in knots. We are already connected to each other in every way possible. My fears of becoming my mother, should I lose Peeta are already swirling in the recesses of my mind. I would be lying if it wasn't a daily thought, if only a fleeting one. What would a piece of paper change? Why would it matter? That's when it hit me. I knew that my stubborn refusal had hurt him. And the worst part was, I couldnt explain to him why. I wasn't sure of it myself. Though ae had had fights before, I could tell that this one was different. He would still give me a kiss and a hug upon his return from the bakery and we would still chat over dinner and work on our memory book, but there was this underlying tension. He didn't hold me as tight as he once did when it came time to go to bed. His kisses were shorter and seemed like an afterthought instead of being full of feeling. 

It wasn't until I was out one morning as I walked past the back of bakery that it hit me. I knew what I had to do to fix things.

 

**Peeta POV**

I arrived home not quite sure what to expect. Home. Mine and Katniss'. Ever since our argument, she has been distant lately.

Though she isn't one for mindless chatter, I do look forward to sharing the stories about how twelve is rebuilding while listening to stories of her hunting escapades over our evening meal. She has been unusually quiet as of late. So to come home to a quiet house wouldn't be unusual, until I saw the note on the kitchen table.

        _Peeta_ ,

    _You didn't believe me when I said that a piece of paper does change things and that they do carry meaning. I want you to understand just how significant that paper could be. When I was little, my dad would play games with Prim and I. One of our favorites was going on scavenger hunts. He would write clues for us to follow and at the end there would be a surprise waiting. In honor of my father I give you your first 'piece of paper'. Follow the clues._

                       - _Katniss_

_(My hair was in two braids instead of one when you first saw and heard me.)_


	2. I'll sing you a Song

Peeta's POV  
\----------

I have waited my entire life to get to know Katniss and finally after all these years, I finally get the chance! The fact that she was willing to share something about her past with her father was an added plus. Ever since the war we have both been receiving counseling from Dr. Aurelius. Katniss is more reluctant and the weekly phone calls are more sporadic, but they are helping. We have both been encouraged to share our feelings with each other instead of bottling them up. Again, not one of Katniss' strong suits. "The Good Doctor" (Katniss's name, not mine) says that by bottling up our feelings we can actually do more damage than good. If we are to ever heal and grow from all the past pain, we need to be willing to share both the good and the bad. We both have reasons to hesitate; hijacking and dead sisters do not make for pleasant dinner conversations. So we were told to start small, the small stuff. We've come so far since sharing our favorite colors. We play "real/not real" often enough, but her scavenger hunt is a different sort of 'game'. It's Katniss opening up on her own terms, and this is one hunt that I know I am sure to enjoy.

After I read her first clue, I had to laugh to myself. Of course I remember. I remember everything. It's her that wasn't always paying attention. So making my way to our old school was an easy enough task. As I approached the playground, I recalled our first meeting.

It was the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair... Was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out...So that day in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. And I swear, every bird outside the window fell silent. (HG, Chap. 22)

Just like your father.

I looked around the playground wondering where she would have placed the next clue. As I was looking, I heard the familiar lyrics of that first day of school being sung by a current group of children in their own music assembly.

_Down in the Valley, the valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow,_  
_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

As I stood by the window to listen, I was caught by the music teacher. Delly recognized my quickly and smiled. "Peeta! Katniss told me you would be stopping by."

"Really? I'm surprised Katniss told you what she was up to."

"Oh no, she just said that she had something to give to you and knew that you would be stopping by. She asked me if I could pass it on to you."

She handed me a folded sheet of paper. When I opened it I discovered that it was something called sheet music (Thanks Delly). It was a copy of the Valley Song and at the top was written a note along with the next clue.

  
      Peeta,  
You told me that the birds fell silent when I began to sing on our first day of school. You once asked me why I don't sing anymore. The reason why I stopped singing was because of my father. When he died, part of me died along with him. Singing reminded me so much of him, it brought more pain than pleasure. Lately, I have been happier than I can ever remember being and have once again found the urge to begin singing again. It's because of you. You have given me reason and allowed me to find my voice. Though school might have been the first place I made an impression on you, I want you to go to the place where you first made an impression on me.  
      Katniss

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at entering this world known as fanfiction author. This story wouldn't leave me alone until I finally put it to paper. Thanks to Kacey for her feedback as well as I take this leap into writing. All comments, thoughts, suggestions, feedback welcome. Either on here or on Tumblr, I'm moviefangal.


End file.
